So you want to bet?
by Mr.HeichouClean
Summary: A bet made with Levi ends up making Eren somewhat regret even speaking. Future notes: different languages: Majority being English with pieces of untranslated German, however able to be read through context.


**[ATTENTION: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY SOON BECAUSE AS OF 19/4 MY FRIEND COMMITTED SUICIDE (MY PROM NIGHT) So please keep him within your prayers if you are religious. Thank you and happy reading ]**

After I returned home after slaving all day at work, I almost immediately went over to the couch and just threw myself down. I needed to rest. I was on my feet all day without a break! So not worth what I am getting paid.

"Ba-dink!" This noise caused me to look up at the older male due to being dragged away from my thoughts. "What was that?" I inquired rather tired. I was too sleepy to realize that my question was rather stupid.  
"My phone, brat." the older male responded almost emotionless. Levi Rivaille. My boyfriend. He normally works his ass off, but he scheduled me to do that today because Erwin decided to give him a day off. Well, more like force him to take the day off. Workaholic. Sometimes I even question how we got together. Just not to his face though.

"I am well aware of that." I said rather irritated, "What are you doing on your phone?"

"Learning." He said, typing once more. I silently sat there for a few moments, looking at him with a glare, although I was never quite as good at glaring as he was. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and then rolled them with an irritated sigh. "Fine. It is for learning languages. I decided to give it a try." He mumbled.

"Why are you learning a language when you already know French?" I asked curiously.

"Because I felt like it." He mumbled once more, looking at me then back at his phone. "Ba-dink!" The sound of a trumpet noise sounded and he sat there for a moment looking at his phone before tapping the bottom of his screen before moving onto something else.

"Whatever you are doing, you seem to be getting everything right..." I encouraged him to continue when his phone's screen began to darken. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I have been doing this all day. I want to spend time with you now." He wrapped his short arms around me and nuzzled what part of my neck he could reach. "I missed you, Shitty Brat." I looked at him and smiled, petting his hair. "So what all did you learn today?" I asked, running my fingers through his raven black hair. He looked up at me and whispered in my ear,"Ich liebe dich." and nibbling on my ear lobe. Oh god... That feels nice. "Oh so you were learning German? How much did you learn?" I asked once more, trying to direct him away from acting the way he was acting. I smirked to him. "I bet you can't speak in German for the entire day." Levi sat up and looked at me dead in the eyes; I am going to regret making a bet with him. "Okay then. I win, you have to learn French." Levi smirked. Staring right back into his silver eyes with the same game face he wore and whispered,"Los geht's." Levi clapped his hands together. "Also, was willst du zum Abendessen?" I raised an eyebrow. I might actually lose this thing. "Noodles. I don't really feel like cooking and I am sure you don't want to cook either." Levi nodded slightly and went on about his way, playing the learning game once more. "What is the app called anyways?"

Levi hit the home button on his phone and his eyes scanned it for a short bit before saying,"Duolingo. Es ist eine App um Freundsprachen zu erlernen. Sie ist echt gut, aber die Aussprache ist grauenhaft."

I can say one thing in regard to his German for the entire day: God damn. What did I get myself into?

**This idea was brought to you from my friend and I while laying in bed at 8-9 o'clock playing language games. On a Friday night. Way to go, nerds.**

**Friend: Fuck you Heichou.**

**Me: I heichou ass too. *badumtss***

**Yes. I speak German and I do not feel like translating it, however if I deem it necessary, then I will translate it. Later. My friend is also learning German.**

**VIEL GLÜCK. BRAT!**

**[Edit: Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! This WILL be getting another chapter, however school life sucks and all. I will get it up as soon as I can! THANKS SO MUCH!]**


End file.
